My Deepest Emotions
by In True Meanings
Summary: What happens when Sakura gets hurt? Who will heal her wounds, especially her broken heart? FInd out In My Deepest Emotions!


My Deepest Emotions

Chapter One

A Fanfic by Intruemeanings

Disclaimer: Ok let me try to write a disclaimer different from others. I swear by fanfiction rules that I, Intruemeanings, do NOT own Naruto the show in any ways what so ever and if I did, I wouldn't even be typing this!

As Kakashi leap from tree to tree going to his destination he thought he saw someone lying on the ground, leaping a step back to a branch he was on a second ago he saw the lying form was actually his ex student Sakura. Her hair was pink and vibrant and she was lying on the floor, her whole body limp. Her hands and legs were sprawl about everywhere like a puppet thrown to the ground. He could see that her once beautiful face was cover in dirt and cuts and bits of blood were everywhere including her clothes, which was also torn and cut.

Kakashi first instinct was to jump down to her but as he was about to he realize someone was behind him. Before he could even turn around to catch a glimpse of the said person a kunai came racing towards him, With one quick swift movement Kakashi caught it in his left hand and quickly turned around to see the who the person was before another weapon was to be land upon him. Finally being able to see who that said person was his eye went wide with shock. An evil laughter could be heard from the person as Kakashi yell, "Sasuke!"

"What did you do to Sakura and why!" Kakashi yell.

At first Sasuke let out one of his evil laughter's again before he spoke.

"You should damn sure know why I did that to her."

"That bitch, I gave all that I had for her and what does she do?"

"She tells me that she doesn't have those FEELINGS she had for me when she was younger and that she only wants us to be friends."

"How dare she defy my love for her."

Out of nowhere Kakashi abruptly stopped Sasuke's loud rampage.

"So Sakura told you she doesn't have those feelings she has for you a long time ago and you go mad and hurt her!"

"That is wrong Sasuke and you know that."

"Shut up Kakashi, you are not my sensei anymore so YOU of all people should not be telling me what is right and wrong."

"You should of had seen the horror on her face as I leap at her for the final blow."

"Oh did she scream so loud." Sasuke said emphasizing the word so.

Before Kakashi could even leapt towards him in rage he disappear in a puff of smoke?

Kakashi let out a curse under underneath his breath before he leapt down towards Sakura lying form. He could hear her moan a little as he sat down and carefully took her body and lean her head against his chest. He saw her eyes try to open up as she caught a glimpse of her savior. Kakashi could barley hear her words for they were barley above a whisper.

"Kakashi, is that you?"

"Shhh don't talk, your badly hurt and I need to take you to Tsunade to treat your wounds."

"I can't move." Sakura said softly.

"That's why I'm going to carry you to her."

Before Sakura could even try to control her body any longer, Kakashi could feel that she was giving up and carefully quickly lifted her body and made a move towards Tsunade.

"She's badly injure and there are bruises all over her."

"Why the hell did it take you so long to get her here!"

"Look Tsunade," Kakashi said. "I told you Sasuke got in my way and I wasn't going to go away without asking him what he did to Sakura."

"I understand that Kakashi but I'm sure you know that Sakura's life is more important than what Sasuke did first!"

Tsunade gave a sigh and told Kakashi to stay outside the room while she tries to heal Sakura as best as she could.

Than Kakashi said, "why do I have to leave?"

"I want to see if Sakura will be all right."

Tsunade than gave him a look of disbelief as if the answer wasn't obvious!

"I need to take off Sakura's clothing's because it's all dirty and torn up."

Tsunade gave a small smirk and said. "Wait, don't tell me you want to see her...

Before Tsunade could even finish Kakashi let out a nervous laugh and his face was a bit red.

"Ah, of course not, no I'll leave."

Kakashi quickly sprinted out the door and closed it shut. Tsunade than gave a bigger smirk behind him.

"Perverts, all guys are just perverts."

It took Tusnade a few hours to heal Sakura and through it all Tsunade kept wondering what in the hell did Sakura do to make Sasuke hurt her this bad.

Tsunade was still healing Sakura while Kakashi on the other hand was sitting outside the room on the couch with a worry look on his face. Than out of nowhere the door open from the other side of the room and Naruto came in.

"Oh hi Kakashi Sensei what are you doing here?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away and when Naruto look closely at him he realize he was not all that happy.

"Ah, Kakashi Sensei is something wrong?"

It seem like the whole time Naruto spoke Kakashi didn't even realize that he was in the room until he sensed him and said.

"Oh hi Naruto what did you say?"

"I said is something wrong Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a sigh and said, "Sakura got hurt badly and Tsunade is in there trying to heal her."

"What!"

"How!"

"When!"

Naruto blurted it out all at once.

Kakashi swept a hand over his silver hair. "Calm down Naruto so I can tell you."

So Kakashi told the whole story with every detail you could possibly imagine.

And let me tell you, Naruto was outrage when he heard the story, Tsunade had to come out of the room to tell him to keep quiet so she could focus.

"I'm going to find Sasuke and give him my own fist!"

"He's going to pay for what he did to Sakura!"

Naruto said while trying to calm his urge to shout.

Kakashi realizing that Naruto could get hurt too didn't want him to go near Sasuke at all.

"Wait Naruto now don't get into this mess."

"I know how much you want to take Sasuke on in a fight but that's not a good idea right now."

"For all we know Sasuke could still be in his mad rampage somewhere outside right now."

Naruto didn't seem to agree with kakashi on this. "But Kakashi!"

"No buts my words are final."

Naruto looked down on the floor before his headshot back up.

"Your not even our Sensei anymore!"

"I can do what ever I want."

"You still call me Sensei though." Kakashi retorted back.

"I know because that's how I always call you, but that's not the point here!"

"Look Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I understand how you feel, I too want to find Sasuke but isn't Sakura's life more important than him now?" Kakashi basically said what Tsunade had said to him earlier.

Naruto than sat down next to Kakashi on the couch and thought for a moment while letting out a huge sigh.

"I guess your right Kakashi Sensei."

"Good." Kakashi said and before he could even say another word, the door to the room where Sakura and Tsunade was suddenly swung open banging the wall with a loud thud.

**A/N: **Ok first this is a revised version. I had uploaded this chapter yesterday and decided to delete it cause it had so many mistakes. I would also like to thank my first two reviewers too! Thanks! And nope Sakura was not raped!

Well there it is guys; bear with me though because this is my first Naruto story. But I'm sorry I ended chapter one like that, it just had to happen. I had to end somewhere and that was the perfect spot. So all I ask for people is simple. To review because those reviews help me a lot and makes me feel excited to write the next chapter. Sorry for grammar and punctuation mistakes though. I'm not that good with them. Oh by the way one more thing I like to say, A good chapter does not mean it has to be long, so if my chapters are short just think about what I said. Until next chapter!


End file.
